The market for transaction cards such as merchant gift cards continues to grow. Such cards may be displayed by a vendor in a retail store for purchase by a consumer. Typically, transaction card displays are prominently placed in areas of high consumer traffic. This visibility and increasing popularity among consumers offers merchants an avenue to promote additional products or services. One such method of promotion is to include at least one sample with at least one transaction card available for purchase.